Problem: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{8r}{4} - \dfrac{-7r}{4}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $t = \dfrac{8r - (-7r)}{4}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{15r}{4}$